The Guardian
by GoddessxX
Summary: A Goddess has promised the Great Dog Demon that she would protect his sons, especially Sesshomaru from danger. They go on a adventure to stop the most ruthless Goddess known as Sekhmet, during their adventure Sesshomaru realizes that he enjoys his new companion's presence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha*

Chapter 1: Let My Presence be Known

The darkness was filled with bright stars that shined upon the fields. Villagers rejoiced in happiness, and demons roamed the fields. Their laid a magnificent Inu yōkai along the tree, his pale face was smooth and covered with purple with a tint of red stripes along his cheeks, and his eyes were piercing gold. He gazed at the sky contemplating on his journey that the defeat of Naruka has now come to an end. A toad like demon named Jaken began to frantically run his direction shouting with joy, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is defiantly enjoying the human village. Kagome and Inuyasha has been taking good care of her." The Inu yōkai

ignored his servant and slowly stood up acknowledging the village where Rin reside. Jaken looked confused as he was awaiting his Master's response. Suddenly, a cloud appeared below his master, and floated into the sky, while Jaken hanged on to his tail.

_Something has been troubling my Master for the past few days, but he won't tell me, _Jaken thought as he stared as his Lord.

Sesshomaru was still glazing in the sky and he felt the presence of a powerful aura again, but he couldn't hint out what exactly it was. _This aura again, where is it coming from?_

Down below where Sesshomaru once sat, stood a powerful woman she glanced as the Inu yōkai

flew away. _Are you searching for me Sesshomaru. _Her face was hidden with a tan brown cloth, that also covered her clothing, but her piercing colorful eyes were memorable. One eye was the color of gold, while the other eye was the color of green emerald. Her hair was a bob like hair cut with bangs the color of white swan like feathers, with a hint of light blue undertone. She carried two swords on her back, both shielded, but the end of the handle looked as if there was a large stone that radiated from her power trapped in it. She slowly walked away, following her was two lion like muscular demons that obeyed her every order. What was she? Who was she?

"You felt that too didn't you Inuyasha," Miroku stated as he stared at Inuyasha who was staring in the direction where the woman left her powerful aura. "Yes, but it didn't feel like it came from a demon," Inuyasha responded as he was trying to push one of Miroku's daughters off from him.

Sango wasn't far from the men when she asked, "Do you think we should go check it out?"

"It must've been Sesshomaru, he was here not too long ago to check on Rin," Kagome stated as she tied her black raven hair in a low pony tail.

"No, it something more powerful, even powerful than Sesshomaru," Inuyasha answered gripping his tessaiga, "You and Sango stay here, me and Miroku are going to go check it out." They all nodded in agreement. The mysterious woman had long left, and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as Miroku was looking around stating, "Inuyasha I don't feel an evil presence, it feels pure."

Inuyasha sniffed the air turning to look at him nodding his head, "Yea, whatever it was its long gone now."

The sun began to cover the dark sky, filling the plants with energy, and flowers began to open to welcome the sunlight. There sat in the field the flea Myoga and Totosai along with his three-eyed cow demon. Totosai was cleaning out his ears as Myoga jumped on his shoulder in deep thought and began to express his concern crossing his arms, "I believe Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are beginning to sense her more and more."

Totosai looked along the beautiful field answering with no hesitation, "Yes, I believe she is making her presence known. I believe something bad is going to happen, for her to gain the attention of them."

Myoga began jumping in panic, "We must inform Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before they try to attack her." Totosai began to laugh assuming it was a joke, "She's much too powerful for them, but I don't think she will harm them on purpose Myoga."

They took off into the sky looking for the sons of the Great Dog Demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going Milord?" Jaken stated walking with exhaustion. Sesshomaru replied, "I am looking for something Jaken." He increased his pace.

A large explosion appeared in the western lands, two female demons were attacking a village of innocent people where Inuyasha gang reside. _That aura again_ Sesshomaru began to sense that this wasn't an ordinary human or demon. One of the female demons wore a cat like mask, and wore a black hakama, and had long purple like hair. While the other female demon had eyes red as fire, along with her shiny red hair. Her attire was different she wore high red boots that stopped below her needs, and luminous red dress that had split on both sides showing her long legs. Her laugh was pure evil as she slaughtered the villagers, until she felt a breeze that can kill her instantly. She jumped avoiding the attack and barked ferociously, "Who dare attacks me! Show yourself!"

"You know if you stood there a little bit longer, your body would've be everywhere," Inuyasha stated as he picked up his tessaiga. Following behind him was his group of friends; Miroku, Sango and his wife Kagome.

The red-haired female yelled in anger, "Who the hell are you half demon!" Miroku incensed his vison on the red headed demon's sword and nudged Inuyasha arms, "Inuyasha, those engraving on her sword I don't believe I recognize them." Inuyasha looked closer at her sword and thought the same. He pointed his tessaiga at the demons and snuffed, "Who the hell are you and where do you come from?"

The red hair demon laughed, and the purple hair demon stood quiet never answering any of his questions. She pointed at herself stating who she was, " My name is Janjanbi, and this here is Akashita."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshomaru walked into the chaotic scene, but what he was looking for was not there. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head silently, "I can go wherever I chose, it is on my lands after all."

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled growing annoyed of his half-brother's response. Janjanbi grew annoyed of their rival and the odd engravings in her sword began to glow. With one swift blazing line of fire appeared heading right toward them. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out. Miroku grabbed Sango yelling, "We need to leave, we can't withhold that force of power!"

"RIN," Jaken shouted as he noticed Rin appeared out of nowhere and was about to die from the force. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to grab her, but Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't get to Rin in time. Suddenly, a glistening white light appeared vanishing the attack. Everyone froze in disbelief. Rin opened her eyes and saw it was a woman glistening from the bright light. The woman looked at Rin and kneeled down placing her hand on Rin's head greeting, "Why hello little one." Only Rin can see the woman as the light still blinded others, but she saw her in her Godly form without the warrior attire and mask. Her smile melted Rin's heart, and she felt such compassion from the Goddess. "Now go on to your friends. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," the woman stated with joy. Rin smiled with delight out of the bright light, and Sesshomaru saw that Rin didn't have a scratch on her. "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin waved cheerfully and stood behind him.

_This must be the aura-_Sesshomaru thought as he anxiously awaited to see who it was. As the light began to fade, Totosai and Myoga appeared, and Myoga rushed over to Inuyasha warning him, "Master Inuyasha whatever you do you must not attack her!"

Inuyasha looked confused, and even Sesshomaru heard him from a distance. "What are you talking about Myoga?" Inuyasha asked. "This power it's…pure" Sesshomaru stated very lowly.

As the light began to fade a small figured like woman appeared in her cloth that disguised her, Akashita took a step back which angered Janjanbi, "What are you doing are you scared of her Akashita?" She began to disappear into the darkness along with Janjanbi. "We will inform Sekhmet," Akashita stated.

"I was correct," Totosai stated rubbing his head, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru do not under any circumstances attack this woman you will surely regret it." They both grew furious with Totosai statement implying they were weak. "Hn," was Sesshomaru only response, "Do you intend to believe this woman is stronger than me Totosai?".

Inuyasha held his tessaiga and shouted with all his might trying to prove to Totosai he was stronger than that woman, "WIND SCAR!" Blazing wind headed toward this mysterious woman, she slowly pulled out one of her swords, and she also had unusual engravings along the middle of her swords, and the large jewel at the end of the handle began to glow. She shifted one of her swords horizontally causing a gush of wind to force the wind scar back, but her eyes glowed white creating a barrier around Inuyasha and his gang along with Sesshomaru protecting them from the back force from the Wind scar. Sango was confused, "What just happened?" Inuyasha looked behind him and noticed the forest that once covered the lands was now destroyed, but they all stood unharmed.

Jaken jumped in panic unaware of what was happened, "We are still alive Milord!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded staring directly at the mysterious woman. She stood there not moving, and noticed Totosai yelled, "Did you not hear what I said Inuyasha, do not attack her"

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out bakusaiga, and evil smile appeared on his ice-cold face. The woman turned her attention away from the half breed to Sesshomaru, but surprised she shielded her swords. Sesshomaru grew confused and slowly approached her, but noticed her scent of annoyance he stopped in his footsteps.

"Sesshomaru," Totosai said calmly, "Leave her be."

"You dare give orders to this Sesshomaru," he stated with anger in his tone.

He used his demonic speed to attack the woman, suddenly a cloud of desk appeared in the air. As the dust cleared, everyone was in shock. "He missed?" Inuyasha stated. Totosai slowly patted his shoulder and causally replied, "No, she moved."

Sesshomaru eyes grew wide in shock, he was now close to this mysterious woman, and the cloth was removed from her person. She was standing beside his bakusaiga, which was lodged in the ground that was directed toward her. She was meeting face to face with the Inu yōkai, he was memorized by those beautiful eyes_. I remember those eyes_. His golden eyes met her golden and green emerald eyes, but cloth covered the rest of her face, but her attire was different. She wore long black thigh high boots, with mini shorts that was covered with a long beautiful cloth, and sleeveless shirt. Her attire was not of his world, and golden plates comprised her forearms with unique engraved symbols. They stood their quietly and he noticed she unshielded both her swords.

_This powerful aura comes from this small woman. I've seen her before. _

_H_e was amazed at her, and wanted to know more about her. "Why do you attack for which you not know of?" she finally asked the Inu yōkai.

_Her voice, her voice is so soft, but strong as a powerful demon_

"What are you woman?" he asked pointed bakusaiga at her, he heard her chuckle at his curiosity. She connected her sword to bakusaiga moving it away from her face, and shifted an attack toward him summoning her "Lion's breeze". He thought he dodged it, but he noticed like before a barrier appeared in front of him protecting him from the attack. "Where is the barrier coming from?" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome noticed when the barrier appeared to protect Sesshomaru, the woman's eyes would shine bright. She turned to Totosai stomping her feet in anger, "Totosai, do you know who this woman is, and you Myoga you know too?"

Totosai and Myoga froze, and Inuyasha started squeezing Myoga, "Why didn't you say anything your mage flea."

Steel kept meeting steel, and every time Sesshomaru attacked she dodged quickly. Finally, when the woman wasn't paying attention she saw his bakusaiga coming toward her, and a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. He was immediately disappointed when his bakusaiga clashed to her golden forearm pallet making his bakusaiga shiver in distress. "Difficult wench," he growled angrily.

She heard his insulting words, and with so much force kicked him back a few feet away from her. "Impossible!" Jaken shouted waving his staff. Sesshomaru growled loudly to intimidate the woman, and summoned his dragon strike toward her realizing the barrier reflected his attack, he quickly placed his sword into the dirt ground summoning his dragon strike again. A bolt of lightning appeared from under her.

"He got her!" Inuyasha stated trying to see if he defeated her.

"Why are you attacking an opponent that you do not even know," Totosai said rubbing his temple. Myoga jumped back on Totosai repeating him, "If you and Lord Sesshomaru would listen to us" but he was cut by Inuyasha arrogance and his stomping, "Well if you two would've never questioned our strength we would have never attacked her."

Sesshomaru eyes grew wide as a sword spinning appeared before his face that he didn't even sense coming. _This wrenched woman!_

He noticed a chained was wrapped around the handle it appeared she stopped the sword from touching piercing his face. As the bolt faded, lightening still sparkled against her body, as her eyes faded the tint of red that he would dare attack her with such force, and she has been avoiding to harm them. She brought her sword back to her, and twirled her sword in a circular motion. Totosai and Myoga were hesitated and scared leaving Myoga behind he got in front of Sesshomaru, "Please Goddess, please excuse Lord Toga son's behavior toward you."

"GODDESS!" everyone yelled.

"You are a Goddess?" Sesshomaru questions his intend of Totosai behavior, he than starred at the beautiful woman before him who tilted her head at Sesshomaru's question. "It is good see you too Totosai," she finally spoke. Sesshomaru did not trust this woman, but he admired her grace. Myoga jumped on the woman also bowing deeply, "It is good see you Goddess." She chuckled with delight answering, "Likewise Myoga" causing Myoga to blush. Her body began to shine bright as stars and faded away leaving Myoga to tumble on the dead field. Before she vanished she placing her sword in the ground giving life to ground in which she destroyed earlier.

"It is time you know who is she is," Totosai stated wanting everyone to come close to him. "That woman is Bastet she is a Goddess from a different world. She was also our Lord's protector," he stated. His statement caused a furrowed eyebrow to the ice lord, "Are you implying that my father was weak and needed a woman to protect him. "

Totosai cut his eyes toward his statement, "Long ago… she was in war with another Goddess, and caused great harm to her leaving her unable to move for quite some time. Your father caught the scent of an unfamiliar smell to it…."

_Years ago_

She is not a demon nor was she human. He followed the smell, and noticed her unresponsive body under a blossomed tree. The powerful lord wasn't to sure make of her, because she wasn't dead nor was she dying. A barrier was surrounding her to protect her against any evil, but welcomed our Lord. He took her unresponsive body to a purifying lake. When she finally recovered she admired our Lord's energy that radiated from her. Her eyes slowly opened welcoming the demon Lord and stated slowly as she removed her attire enjoying the purity of the spring water, "Who are you dog demon?"

Inu no Taisho turned around protecting her privacy, "I am Lord Toga I am the Lord of the western lands."

As she slowly dried off, the Lord noticed her attire was ruined and handed her a long cloth blanket. When she stood in front the tall Inu yōkai, he stared at the beauty of this small woman. Her piercing colorful eyes, along with a special marking displayed on her face. "I am Bastet Goddess of Protection, it is an honor to meet you Lord Toga." Even though she did not bow she showed respect to the Lord who saved her, without hesitation Inu no Taisho bowed, "The honor is all mine my Goddess." She held out her hand touching the Lord's face requesting him to raise before her and not bow. "In return of your generosity in saving me, I will protect you when need be," she stated.

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes toward this small petite woman, "You assume that you can protect me." She chuckled, and it brought joy to his ears for some reason. "You should not doubt ones' powers Lord Toga," she responded as she smiled. Her smile brought joy to him, "but remember this," her voice became serious, "I cannot protect you when the time is come for you to depart from this world." They stood their staring at each other.

_Battle of Setsuna no Takemaru_

"Goddess Bastet," Inu no Taisho stated. Gush of wind flowed against the ocean, "I will be in battle with Setsuna no Takemaru."

"I am aware of this Toga, but I cannot protect you this time. You are destined to depart from this world, and I cannot interfere with this," Bastet stated unemotionally.

Inu no Taisho eyes narrowed with her response his back was facing Bastet, "I request something from you Goddess… protect my sons." Silence filled the air.

"Sesshomaru holds evil in his heart Toga, I cannot protect those who have hatred in their hearts and wants power," she responded as she walked to his side gazing at the dark sky.

"Than help him value what is good," was his last response. "Very well than, once he holds good in his heart I will be his Guardian. As for your other child, I will watch over him," she responded as she vanished into sky, and Sesshomaru appeared to say his final words to his father.

"So Sesshomaru never knew about Bastet?" Kagome questioned, "he never sensed her aura."

Totosai looked at Sesshomaru who was awaiting an answer, "I believe Sesshomaru did see her from time to time. She hid her aura very well, and she always protected Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She was correct. She could not protect those who hold evil in her heart, so…" he walked toward Sesshomaru and continued, "She brought you Rin."

Sesshomaru grew interested in this conversation. "How so?" he asked wary.

"She always hid her aura, but she saw you was attacked by the wind scar. She guided Rin to you, and observed how you would react due to a human effort in wanting to help you. Over time, she realized the evil had vanished due to Rin, and she started protecting you ONLY if you needed it," Myoga stated.

"This Sesshomaru does not need anyone's protection." Totosai sighed, "For some reason she wanted her aura to be known something must've have happened." Sesshomaru began to walk away, and Jaken followed. "Hey Sesshomaru! Where the hell you think you're going?"

"Wait Sesshomaru, you attacked her with the Dragon Strike I think it affected her," Kagome stated hoping Sesshomaru would stop. He tilted his head to inform him he was listening, and Totosai approached him with a nervous laugh. "The battle between you and Magatsuhi. You were trapped an being consumed. Bastet gave you her powers, which help constructed Bakusaiga. Basking has the strength of a God, which is why it harmed her," he explained hoping Sesshomaru would understand.

"I think you should leave her be Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku stated, "Miroku is right, I think she was the one creating the barrier, she was trying not to harm us and YOU," Kagome calmly stated. Sesshomaru ignored them and followed her aura once again.

"We should get some answers from this "Bastet"," Miroku stated. Totosai sighed before he left, "Well than before you go keep Myoga with you just in case something bad happens."

Sesshomaru followed the aura leaving him in a dead field covered with corpses and rocks. He noticed the mysterious woman Bastet with her back toward him, she tilted her head to the side and welcomed his presence, "Hello Sesshomaru."

Jaken grew furious to the woman's lack of disrespect toward his lord. Bastet raised her hand that glowed and Jaken's body began to glow and brought him toward her meeting her at eye level. "Hello Jaken. You have always been such a loud mouth" she stated. Jaken froze in fear, and she quickly dropped him to the rocky floor. His eyes were met with two ferocious lion demons and scurried behind his Lord.

"Are you curious about me?" Bastet stated as she turned to face the dog demon. Sesshomaru slowly walked toward her, but quickly stopped when Bastet unshielded her sword. He growled protesting her actions, but his face remained unemotional. She pointed her sword at the tall dog demon, and tilted her head at his unemotional expression. She slowly placed her sword into the dead ground and the engraving symbols on her sword lighten the ground as well. Flowers slowly covered the ground, small animals began to jump around, and butterflies flew along the sky. She shielded her sword again, "I am aware you already know who I am," she stated.

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru needs your protection," he answered as he growled. "What makes you think you do not?" she responded arrogantly. She slowly walked toward the dog demon and looked up into his golden eyes, "You have prospered into such a strong demon. I am happy."

He growled, but he was confused that this small woman assumes she is greater than him. He quickly grabbed Bastet throat tightening his grip, but she didn't resent. He brought her inches from his nose, and she placed her hand against his chest delivering a small force of power that caused him to release his hold on her. Sesshomaru eyes had a tint of red, but slowly disappeared when Bastet approached him again. She chuckled a little which confused him.

"What is so funny woman?" he asked unemotionally. "You lack emotion, and only show anger," she stated calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Allow Me to be Your Guardian

They stared at each other, and Bastet witnessed Sesshomaru draw bakusaiga. She slowly closed her eyes sighing in annoyance saying, "Why do you wish to battle me Sesshomaru?" His face was as still as an calm river, she drew her two swords, but noticed her golden pallets that gripped her forearms began to glow. No God or Goddess must harm those who are good, and their word is they're bond to someone's promise in this case Toga's promise to protect Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lunged toward Bastet, but dodged it quickly forcing him back from her. He used his poison whip to grab her wrist to force her toward him and avoid defending herself. He didn't want to harm her, he just wanted to prove to her that he didn't need her. She collided with Sesshomaru's body forcing her to land on him, and they gazed at each other's eyes. It seemed as if she was smiling behind the cloth that hid half of her face, Sesshomaru froze of the contact, but slowly pushed her off. Leaving Bastet to sit in between his legs and calmly stated, "Sesshomaru" she gazed into the peaceful sky continuing, "I know you do not like me, and feel as if I am a threat." Sesshomaru snarling insulted by her statement, "You are no threat to this Sesshomaru woman." "You truly do not remember me?" she asked tilting her head in confusion.

Sesshomaru sat quietly just staring at her, and saw her raising her hand close to his face. He growled loudly warning her, before he could react she placed her hand on his forehead and her eyes glowed bright causing his mind to be still. Bright small lights shaped as people dancing around them singing a melody.

_When I put it into words  
They seemed to be swept away in the wind  
I was always just  
Looking down_

_In this endless  
Wide world  
You somehow  
Found out about me_

Their attire and hair was flowing against the calm breeze, as the ground below them grew bright. Sesshomaru's body began to relax taking in the soft tone of the melody. Jaken jumped around worried about his lord, but the lions walked beside him as one of them shoved the paw in his face to quiet his nuisance attitude. Bastet leaned into Sesshomaru's ear whispering, "Remember who I am Lord Sesshomaru."

_Years ago_

_A golden palace surrounded by guards guarding every each of the palace and Sesshomaru roamed the halls in search of his father. A soft breeze brushed across his face as he takes a step into the garden. Sesshomaru was watching his father talk to a small petite woman in the blossom garden, and caught the attention of her. She gazed at the Great Dog Demon's son, but was still listening to Toga. She titled to her head down a little as a reference of greeting toward Sesshomaru, as she began to listen to Toga again. Once Toga finished he walked toward Sesshomaru at his side was none other Bastet in such grace attire. Sesshomaru grew furious at this unknown woman at his father's side, but Bastet glanced at Sesshomaru. His eyes grew wide, "her eyes" His golden eyes met her colorful memorable eyes. He watched her walk beside his father as if they were preparing for something drastic._

The light faded out of Sesshomaru's and Bastet's eyes, and the light vanished into the air. The light that were shaped like people began to disappear in the air scaring Jaken. He began to wave his staff around to shoe them away from his presence. She took her hand off of his head, and Sesshomaru stared at her, "What were you to my father?" He asked breaking the silence. Bastet placed her hand along her face, and slowly pulled down the cloth that covered her face. He was struck by the beauty in front of him, her tan skin the color of caramel, and a unusual marking under her left cat like eye. She smiled softly that he asked and rose up along with Sesshomaru. She looked up at the tall demon and responded, "I was his Guardian," her golden palates around her forearms began to glow again she looked at them than looked at him, "now I will be your guardian… Sesshomaru." Her symbols along her golden palates began to shine as to show the keeping of the promise with Toga. "If I decline this ridiculous request," he stated clenching his fist with anger that he would need a woman's protection.

She placed her hands on her hips leaning forward slightly and responded, "You can, but I will still be beside you. I will only protect you when need be, but I will never need your protection."

"Hn," he responded as he narrowed his golden eyes at her, "Just stay out of my way woman, if you feel the need to obey by my father's ridiculous promise."

Bastet began to chuckle a little that he can be so arrogant, before she took a step forward the ground began to shake causing Sesshomaru to stand still in place. The lion demons began to roar loudly warning whatever that was to come, while Jaken hid behind them. Gush of sand exploded from the ground heading toward Bastet and Sesshomaru. The lions pushed Jaken to the side guarding Bastet as they dug they're claws into the ground they let out a loud roar and a fire beam shot from their mouth stopping the explosion.

"My my my," a woman appeared from the dust, "Goddess you still have our pets. I didn't think they would survive for this long." The lion demons snarled at the woman, as the dust finally cleared a woman slightly taller than Bastet stood in front of them. Her long white luscious pearl hair laid against her back, and her white silky attire that hugged her curves. Her white thigh high boots that wrapped around each of her legs. She looked just like Bastet, but she stood out more when two horns appeared from each side of her head.

Sesshomaru walked in front of Bastet giving the woman a cold stare. "You dare look me in my eyes," the woman stated coldly narrowing her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked unshielded his bakusaiga, "You dare look me in my eyes woman!" He pointed bakusaiga toward the woman and summoned his Dragon Strike. The woman held out her palm and relished a bolt of power vanquishing his dragon strike, but she noticed her hand was in pain from the contact of dragon strike. _How is it possible that I was affected by that Demon's force. _Then she noticed Bastet was standing behind the dog demon, she slowly walked toward them, but was stopped when the lions started snarling at her. Sesshomaru stood tall and wasn't intimidated by the woman, she grew angry that the demon even came near to harming her and furiously stated, "You arrogant dog!" A disk like figure appeared in between her golden horns, and a golden sword appeared in her right hand.

Bastet eyes grew wide, and Sesshomaru raised his bakusaiga ready to embrace the impact. "Lion strike!" the woman commanded and lash of dessert spun in fire came toward them. "Dragon Strike," Sesshomaru commanded hoping that it would defend him. Bastet walked in front of Sesshomaru glancing his direction placing her sword into the ground and her symbols in her sword lighten. She watched as the Lion strike went through the dragon strike and hit Bastet's strong barrier causing an explosive pushing Sesshomaru back, but she had stability due to her sword engulfed in the ground.

"Annoying as usual aren't you Bastet," the woman growled as her sword disappeared, "we will see each other again." Dessert sand appeared under her boots and twirled around her causing her to disappear. Bastet took her sword out from the ground walking toward the injured dog demon, she heard him breathing hard due to the impact of the force. She held out her hand to help him up, but he gazed at her in annoyance. Without using her help, he slowly rose, "I didn't need your help woman." She narrowed her eyes and mocked him, "And you would've been dead without my help. Now will you allow me to be your guardian."

"No," he responded, "I have no need for you," he began to walk away, but he titled his head to look at her, "Who was that woman? It seems as if you two knew each other."

"Goddess Sekhmet," she answered walking into Jaken as the lion demons snickered. "Hn, I will find her and kill her," he responded. He began to walk again, but was stopped when Bastet jumped in front of him, "You think you can defeat her." He looked down at the small woman who tried to think lowly of him, but he needed to know about that woman. He raised his clawed hand toward Bastet whisking the bangs from her eyes, that had her blushing. She looked down to avoid his eyes and gesture. She than heard his calm words, "Come… Goddess. I assume this Sesshomaru can get use to your presence." Bastet looked up at the dog demon and her voice became serious, "There is something you must know about Goddess Sekhmet." Jaken rode one of the lion demons and began to follow them.

They came across a waterfall, and Sesshomaru noticed Bastet seemed to be thinking about something. She waved her head as bright stars appeared to twirl around her as if they were dancing. Sesshomaru watched as the Goddess enjoyed the embrace of purity than he suddenly asked, "Bastet, the woman you called Goddess Sekhmet." She slowly walked toward Sesshomaru who sat on a boulder. "She's my twin sister," she stated shamely looking away from Sesshomaru cold gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha

Chapter 3: We are not Equal

Bastet stood tall and vibrant waiting for Sesshomaru to respond, but surprise, he looked over her silk revealing clothing asking, "Woman, are you of need for a new attire? If you will be traveling alongside me, I would prefer you to be decent." Bastet looked at him confused and then at her attire that she wore, and then she examined his attire. "Is it too revealing for you Sesshomaru?", she asked as she left him on the boulder. Sesshomaru sat quietly and rose to walk ahead of her. "Is it too distracting," she mocked as she chuckled watching his back as they walked. "We will discuss about your sister another time," he replied ignoring her question as her attire was distracting.

As they walked through the hot temperatures of the forest, a sweet delicious smell leaguered in the air causing Bastet to stop in her tracks. She looked toward the direction it was coming from and it came from a village not too far from them. Sesshomaru walked past her stating, "I will not be surrounded by humans. If you are hungry go fetch you something to eat woman."

She turned to face him narrowing her eyes at his arrogant response that she needed his permission to leave his presence. She gently grabbed his clawed hand to temp him into going with her, but he only stared at her taking his hand away. She walked in the direction on her own along with her two pet lions, and Jaken was continuing walking in the opposite direction until he noticed his Lord sitting against a tree waiting for her to come back. He sighed in disbelief that his lord would actually wait for his so called "guardian".

Bastet wondered through the trees heading toward the smell, as she approached an entrance to the village that was surrounded with delicious smell and loud noises that even ached her lion's ears. She entered the village examining the areas and noticed she didn't see no villagers only soldiers that smelled of blood and alcohol. She eyed them with disgust, she noticed a solider approaching with a drunk walk as he held a bottle. "My my my what do we have here men," the old solider laughed with his men, as another shouted, "She is probably a concubine due to the way she is dressed, toss her my way." She ignored them and was looking for that delicious smell when it finally caught her eye, she witnessed a pig roasting over a fire, as she slowly approached the pig. The soldiers grew angry that she ignored them, so they surrounded her drawing their swords. Her lions stood back unbothered by their actions, and watched from a distance. In one swift motion everything went silent, in a quick second everyone was dead as Bastet sat down to enjoy her meal. She heard the sound of steel near her head, it was a soldier who was quivering at the sight he beholden, "What are you demon!, that woman said you would be here, but we didn't believe her" he asked.

She turned to the side stating, "I am no demon." As he was about to slice her something pierced his body and he slowly dropped to the ground as she watched. She slowly looked up and noticed Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "I thought the Almighty Lord Sesshomaru did not want to be here," she stated as she handed the meat to her lions. "hn... woman you were taking up too much time. I came to retrieve you," he replied as the soldier's blood dripped from his clawed hands. "Retrieve me?" she questioned. Sesshomaru stared down at her waiting for her to get up, but she continued to stay where she sat. As he grew annoyed of her insolence he stated, "We are not equal woman, you will do what you are told." She stood up staring at the dog demon answering, "You're right." she walked past him finishing, "we are NOT equal Sesshomaru." He caught her statement and knew she was implying that she was above him. He quickly grabbed a handful of Bastet's hair and pulled her to his armored chest. She avoided looking in his eye disappointed of his arrogance, her thoughts were caught off when she he broke the silence. "You dare think you are above me woman? I tolerated your company due to your promise for my father, but do not think that you are above me," he stated out of anger, and grew furious when she did not look at him as he spoke to her. "Look at me woman when I speak to you!" he gripped tighter aching her scalp as she shifted with discomfort. She still avoided looking at him, and she dug her claws in his hand that gripped her head. Suddenly, she placed her hand on his chest, and his eyes grew wide he knew she was planning to use a force like energy to push him body. He quickly let go, while taking a step back. She looked up at him while gazing at his figure asking, "Would you prefer I claim that I am below you to not damage your pride?" He growled lowly as she was mocking his title, so he drew his bakusaiga. She tilted her head in confusion waiting for Sesshomaru to say something, "You will submit to me woman, even if you are a Goddess." She drew her swords awaiting his attack. He smirked and he did a speedy attack toward her, but all he witnessed was air full of dust. She dodged his attack and was standing behind him he looked out the corner of his eye and shifted bakusaiga toward her head, which she gracefully blocked. In a swift motion Bastet collided one of her swords with bakusaiga the force pushed him back. He remembers that the "dragon strike" has some effect on her so a smirk appeared on his ice cold face that caught her attention, she knew his intentions and quickly summoned a gush of sand his way to prevent him from doing so.

Sesshomaru was actually enjoying his brawl with Bastet for some reason, but she quickly stood still in pain. He does not remember summoning his attack on her, he witnessed her body was glowing and black fire like static was inclined her body. She screamed in agony, a group of monks was summoning a spell captivating Bastet where she stood. Her lions began snarling at them slowly approaching them, but black fire surround them too preventing them to get closer to the monks. Sesshomaru was confused that monks could do so much damage on her. The head monk stood forward casting enchantments. Sesshomaru jumped in front of the monk pointing bakusaiga at his face that left the monks shaken. The head monk held on his beads stating, "Demon..." he pointed toward Bastet, "you are just as dangerous as this woman with the help of the Gods me and my men will defeat this woman and if you had any sense you will flee from our wrath." Sesshomaru shifted bakusaiga trying to kill the monk, but was stopped by a powerful barrier that caused him to snarl at the monk. The screams coming from Bastet starting to bother him, but he looked in the opposite direction catching the scent of Inuyasha and is gang.

The monk shouted, "Show your true form woman!"

"Yes, show us your true form, "Janjanbi stated as her and Akashita appeared out the sky, "apparently only the strength of a God can do damage to another God." She chuckled, "You are a threat to my Goddess Sekhmet and now you will die." The monk revealed his true form as he laughs shown pure evil, he announced his true self, "I am Hachiman, the god of war on this world." Black glistened with red fire surrounded him, heavy amour appeared on his body, and his enchanted beads turned in a sword that can kill millions. Sesshomaru grew annoyed of this atrocity, and he wanted to save Bastet even though she assumed that she never needed his help.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Inuyasha shouted placing Kagome down from his back.


End file.
